These Are the Moments
by LiON AND THE LAMBxox
Summary: All Human. "He is my one of my best friends, and I am in love with him. Urgh! Could I be any more cliche? Clearly, I am certifiable. Bring on the crazy-bulance! weeeooo, weeeeoo." Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Umm, so this is my first story. I actually am really embarrassed that I'm posting this, because I'm not sure how good it is. But I'm doing it anyway. Yay? The title comes from the song "These Are the Moments." If you haven't heard it, listen! Review if you want to, I guess. Also, I didn't have anyone look this over… the grammar is probably horrible! Sorry!**

Preface

It's been said that blood is thicker than water, but I don't necessarily believe that's true. Your family is not something you choose. You're stuck with them for better or worse. But your friends, well, you choose each other; and besides, not all family is blood.

Chapter 1

"Mary Alice Cullen, get your skinny, pixie ass off of me!" I grunted.

I've learned many things during my decade long friendship with Alice; her socks always have to match, her favorite snack consists of a strange combination of pickles and mayonnaise, and that under no circumstances, do you give her coffee before 9 am; you will live to regret it.

Looks like someone forgot rule number 3. Sigh.

"But Bella," she whined, "we have to get ready!"

"Okay, first of all, tell me who the hell gave you coffee; I need to go murder them. And secondly, why in the hell are you in my room at 8 in the morning, Mary Alice?"

I watched, somewhat apprehensively, as she made her way to my closet. It was way too early to play Bella Barbie, but for some reason, coffee always made her decide to come to me for an early morning torture session; her weapons of choice being a brush and a pair of heels. She was magical with that brush, but who is in the mood for that at 8 am?

"Silly Bella, did you forget what today is?" Alice sang.

"Erm…. Yes?" I looked at Alice for help.

In response to my silent plea, Alice sighed, grabbed my desk calendar, and threw it at me. It missed, of course. Alice is a lot of things, but hand eye coordinated is not one of them. I picked it up off of the ground and glanced at it. As soon as I saw the date, it dawned on me.

"Graduation," I whispered.

Most high school students look forward to graduation. I am not one of them. For me, graduation means change. I hate change. I wasn't looking forward to graduating; not at all. I glanced around my bedroom suddenly felt rather nostalgic. This room is completely me. My life is in this room; my band and choir awards are on my dresser, my clay dinosaur from 3rd grade is on the shelf, and on the walls are pictures of my best friends: Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen.

The six of us have been best friends for years. We do everything together. We shop together, study together, hang out on weekends together, and most of us have even fallen in love together. Rosalie and Emmett are a couple, as are Alice and Jasper; they have all found their soul mates in each other, and I am jealous of what they have. I want to find my other half somewhere, but not just in anyone; I want my other half to be in Edward.

He is my one of my best friends, and I am in love with him. Urgh! Could I be any more cliché? He's the perfect guy; gentlemanly, handsome, and musical. Perfection all wrapped up into one gorgeous body, too bad that body happens to be my best friend's. Eff! Clearly, I am certifiable. Bring on the crazy-bulance! weeeooo, weeeeoo.

I was startled from my musings when I felt a small hand on my arm. I had forgotten that Alice was there.

"Bella?" she asked softly, "do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at her curiously, and she motioned to my right hand. In it was a picture of Edward and me when we were about 16. He was giving me a piggy-back-ride, as we gazed intently at each other. Honestly? I keep that picture under my pillow, but when the heck did I pick it up!? I stared down at the picture, and got lost in the memories of that day.

"_SHIT," groaned a teenage girl, as her flip flop broke during a walk through the park. "These are Alice's! She is going to kill me!"_

"_Hey now," soothed her companion, a teenage boy of about the same age. He stroked her face and said, "Would I let my mutant of a twin hurt you?" _

_The girl reluctantly shook her head, and the boy grinned in satisfaction. _

"_Hop on," he demanded, as her offered her his back, "we can't have you walking home barefoot, can we?" _

_She giggled and jumped on._

"_You better hang out tight," he warned, before taking off running. Before long they were both laughing, the flip flop long forgotten._

_As they neared the boy's drive-way, he slowed to a walk, but not allowing the girl to get down yet. _

_  
"Wait until we get inside," he said, and turned back to look at her. He stopped walking, and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. They were suddenly interrupted by a loud clicking noise. _

_They looked forward to see the boy's twin sister, Alice, hold a camera._

"_Sorry," she apologized, not sounding sorry at all, "you guys just looked so cute."_

_The girl hopped down, and looked up at the boy. As their eyes met, they dissolved into giggles, and they walked towards the house with Alice trailing behind them. They had almost reached the door when the heard,_

"_Hey! What happened to my shoes?"_

That was the day that I started falling for my best friend. I glanced over at my other friend, and tried to look happy.

"I'm fine Alice; just feeling a little sad." I said, as I forced a smile, "You know that I have wanted Edward for years. I never told him, because I thought it would ruin our friendship. Now I just wish that he felt the same way about me."

"Bella," she sighed, "you know how I feel about this. My brother loves you too! He's just a stupid guy who doesn't know it yet."

"But…" I started to protest, but she interrupted me.

"No buts!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm right, and you're wrong! It really is that simple. Now sit down while I decide what to make you wear! It's graduation! You have to look HOT! Besides, Rose will be here to help me soon. She didn't think you would react well to an early morning Bella Barbie."

"Rose is coming?!" I asked happily.

"Of course she is! Emmett and Jazzy are coming too! Did you think that our best friends would miss our graduation?!" She asked, incredulously.

"Honestly?" I replied. "Yeah… I didn't really think that it was important enough to drive from Seattle for."

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all go to the University of Washington. We would be joining them there in the fall.

"Bella," Alice sighed, "they wanted to be here for us. Most people are excited about graduating. It's a big step."

As she was speaking I heard someone coming up the stairs. Assuming that it was Charlie, I didn't even turn to look when I heard the door open. I knew that I was wrong, when I saw the grin on Alice's face.

"BELLYKINS," was all I heard before I was scooped up into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett!" I choked out, "can't breathe!"

"Oops," he said sheepishly as he let me down. He held on to me until he was sure that I was steady on my feet. I have quite the reputation for being clumsy.

"Bellykins, I missed you!" exclaimed Emmett, with a big grin on his face.

"I missed you too Emmy," I said, chuckling to myself. Emmett was always the excitable one.

"And what about the rest of us?" I heard an amused voice ask in the background. I screamed as I looked behind me, at the three people standing there.

"Jazz! Rose! I didn't notice you! I was too busy trying to make sure that this big lug here didn't squeeze all of the air out of my lungs!" I playfully said, motioning to Emmett. "How have you all been?" Jasper opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly Edward cut him off.

"What about me Bella?" he asked in his musical voice. "I don't get a greeting? I missed you!"

"Edward, I saw you yesterday," I replied in a tone that questioned his sanity. "we got Subway, remember?"

"But I could have done something big since then! Something huge!" he pouted. I opened my mouth to respond with a "that's what she said", but Alice cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! They've all been fine, everything is fine." said Alice, with some exasperation in her voice. "Now you can go! I have exactly an hour and a half to make Bella beautiful!" Before they left, Jasper and Alice hugged, and I found myself wishing, once again, that I had what they had.

I said good-bye to Emmett and Rosalie, and tried to give the other two their moment. When I turned to say good-bye to Edward, he hugged me tightly for a couple of blissful second. Damn he smelled good! After he released me, I tried not to look too disappointed. I turned and saw that Alice and Jasper were still having their moment.

"Alright, alright, break it up," I sighed. "It's time for Mary Alice to make me beautiful." I sat down, facing the mirror, and waited for Alice to come get me ready for my first step into adulthood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Lord of the Rings. And the one kinda quote from The Notebook? I don't own that either.**

**Now that I actually have people that are reading this, I will continue it. But, understand, that I am a college student, and therefore my updating might be a little unpredictable.**

Chapter 2

Exactly an hour and a half later, as promised, Alice led me to the mirror to show me her finished product.

Damn, I actually looked good.

She had dressed me in a knee length black dress and a pair of silver death traps; the kind you could poke an eye out with. It was simple, but as Alice would say, fabulous. I turned to give her a hug, but she ducked out of the way.

"Hell no!" shouted Alice. "I just worked my ass off making you look like a super star! My best friend can't go to graduation with a wrinkled dress! The horror!"

I dropped my arms and giggled, "Oh Mary Alice, you're so ridiculous." She wrinkled her nose at my use of her first name.

"Bella, I have to go get myself and Edward ready. Do you think you can make it to graduation on your own?" she asked, in a serious tone.

I opened my mouth to respond with a sarcastic comment, but she cut me off.

"Who am I kidding, of course you can't," she answered.

I watched as she opened my door and pranced out of my room and down the stairs. I followed her out.

"Charlie!" sang Alice, as my dad looked up at her, inquisitively. "Can you make sure that Bella doesn't move? I made her look beautiful and I'm scared she's going to ruin it." She pouted.

He melted under her sad eyes, but really, I can't blame him. Weaker men than Charlie have fallen for the evil pixie's pout.

"Sure Alice," said Charlie, "you go get ready. I'll make sure Bells gets to graduation in one piece. How long until we have to leave?"

That last question was directed at me, and of course I had no idea. I coughed and looked innocently at Alice.

"You need to leave in about 20 minutes, Charlie," she said as she rolled her eyes at me. She flashed Charlie a grin and left.

"So Bells, you excited?" Charlie inquired, "Graduation's a big step."

"Not at all dad, not at all," I told him as I sat down and grabbed a magazine, hoping that the 20 minutes would last forever.

Of course they didn't. In no time it was time to leave. During the entire drive to the high school I was praying for traffic. Clearly I wasn't thinking. This is Forks. Forks and traffic? That's funny.

Before I knew it we arrived at the school. I gave Charlie a hug, grabbed my ugly yellow gown, and walked towards the gymnasium.

Inside the gym there was mass chaos. Girl were fighting to get to the one tiny mirror for a last minute make-up check, a couple of guys were throwing a Frisbee around, and I think I even saw one couple walking towards the equipment closet. Yikes! Hand check, kids!

I scanned the large area, looking for Alice and Edward, and finally spotted them sitting calmly on the bleachers.

Before I could join them, Mr. Green, our principal, came into the gym and announced that it was time to line up. As I turned to go take my place I tripped.

I was about to have a reunion with the gym floor, when a pair of strong arms caught me. I knew those arms. _Edward_. I shivered, but not because of the cold.

"You got to be more careful, Bella," he murmured, "what if I wasn't here to catch you?"

Before I could respond, Mr. Green yelled across the gym, "Cullen! Stop feeling Swan up and get in line!"

Way to ruin the moment Mr. Green.

I blushed profusely, as I moved to take my place behind Jessica Stanley. Edward turned and grinned at me, as he lined up behind Alice.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," said Mr. Green, "this is the last thing you'll do as high school students. Don't screw it up, and have a nice life."

For the last time as a class, we marched into the gym to the beat of the processional.

As we took our seats, I glanced over at Edward just as he was glancing at me. "Hobbit?" he mouthed at me. I rolled my eyes at him, and tried to suppress my giggles. As Eric, the valedictorian, rose to give his speech, I allowed myself to get lost in the memories.

"_Effing Calculus!" groaned a teenage girl. "Seriously, who is ever going to have to know how to use the quadratic formula in real life!? It's a pointless waste of time, a pointless waste of time that I am going to FAIL! I might as well just drop out of school now."_

_The boy, with whom she was studying, looked up from his book with a crooked smile._

"_Isabella," he said to the girl, "what exactly will you do if you drop out?"_

"_Umm… well, I was thinking about moving to London and becoming a hooker. I hear they like Americans over there, and of course, it's easy money. But then I thought of the death traps that they call shoes and decided against it. So now…" replied the girl, as she looked around the room for inspiration. Finally, her eyes fell upon the case for "The Lord of the Rings."_

"_Now I'm going to move to Middle Earth, and become a hobbit," replied the girl, in a serious tone. "Are you coming with?"_

"_But you don't have hairy feet," said the boy, as if this settled the matter._

"_Clearly, they must have some kind of magical foot-hair formula," replied the girl, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, I repeat, are you going to be a hobbit with me?_

"_Bella, if you're a hobbit, I'm a hobbit," replied the boy._

"Bella," hissed Jessica, "we have to stand up now."

I was shocked how fast graduation had gone by. It was almost time for my row to get our diplomas.

"Jessica Stanley," announced Mr. Green.

And with that, I was on deck. Before I had to go on stage, I took one last quick glance at Edward.

He flashed his crooked grin at me and gave me thumbs up. Seriously Edward? Thumbs up?

"Isabella Swan." And with that, I walked across the stage to receive my diploma. I could hear Emmett yelling for me.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan," said Mr. Green. I smiled at him, as I walked went to walk off that stage.

I walked back to my seat and waited. As my last classmate returned to his chair, Mr. Green motioned for us to stand up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great honor that I present the Forks High School graduating class of 2009."

A cheer rose throughout the room, and everyone threw their caps into the air.

I made my way to my friends and my family. Charlie caught up to me first.

"Congratulations sweetheart!" he exclaimed, as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Dad," as I said with a weak smile.

I then took a turn hugging the rest of my friends and family. I took an extra second with Edward's hug.

Damn, he really did smell good.

"I guess we didn't need those one way tickets to Middle Earth, now did we?" I asked him with a grin.

"I guess not, Bella," he said with a chuckle. "Congratulations," he said as he released me.

"You too," I replied. As I turned to congratulate the rest of my class, I ran into a brick wall. Oh wait, it's just Emmett.

"BELLYKINS!" shouted Emmett, "You forgot to give me a hug!"

"Sorry Emmy!" I said, "I was a little distracted."

"By my brother?" he whispered suggestively. I smacked his arm and blushed, which he obviously took as confirmation.

"Oh Bellykins, it will be okay!" he exclaimed with a silly grin. "Pretty soon you'll be in Seattle with us, and Eddie won't be able to ignore you anymore, just wait!"

I smiled at him and turned away.

Urgh. In three month I will be moving to Seattle. More freaking change. What is the point of piling all this change onto one person, this quickly? It's lucky I haven't spontaneously combusted yet. Luckily I still have the summer; let's hope this summer is the longest yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Twilight is not mine. =[**

**Anyways, sorry this took so long. College is kicking my ass this semester. I'm still not 100% happy with this, but I thought I'd post it anyways. I hate to keep you waiting. Also, I'm really tired. I looked this over, but more than likely I missed some mistake. Sorry. Review?**

I should have known better than to wish that summer would go by slow. I never get what I want. The summer flew by.

Today is August 24; the day that I move into my dorm.

Eff my life.

I glanced around my room one last time before heading downstairs to meet Alice and Edward. They knew me well enough to know that I'd want to this last minute to myself.

I glanced around at my empty walls, and walked downstairs. Once I got to the bottom I heard Alice make a noise that sounded like a cross between a scream and a squeal. Oh Alice.

"BELLA!!! JUMP TACKLE HUG," screamed Alice, as she, ironically, jumped, tackled, and hugged me. "WE'RE MOVING INTO OUR DORM TODAY!!!!!"

"Get off of me, you crazy pixie!" I laughed as I shoved her off. But not even that was enough to deter her. She continued to dance around the room. I think she is determined to ride the crazy bus all the way to Seattle. She is nuts.

I turned to Edward, with wide eyes, and asked, "Dude, did you give her coffee?"

He just shook his head in response while his eyes followed his psychotic sister around the room.

"Bells!" exclaimed Charlie. "You all packed?"

I franticly tried to think of something to delay our departure a few more minutes, but I came up with nothing. Sigh.

"Yeah dad," I answered reluctantly. "So, I think we're going to go now." I walked to Charlie and gave him a big hug.

"See you in a couple weeks." I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"Bye Bells. Be good, kid." He replied, gruffly.

I turned my back on my dad, and followed my friends out the door.

As I stepped off of the curb to get into Betty, Edward's car, I promptly tripped and had to grab a hold of the side mirror so I didn't crack my head open. Obviously this is a sign to turn around to become the cat lady. Yep, much better than going to college.

Before I could make my way back to the door I saw Edward chuckling.

"Bella, stop fondling Betty and get in the damn car. You're going to college. I'll carry you there caveman style if I have too!"

Damn him and his mind-reading powers. How does he always know what I'm thinking?

And he most definitely wasn't lying about the caveman thing either.

"_Isabella Swan!" shouted a boy of about 11, as he tried to pry a girl, of about the same age, off of her bed; a bed to whom which she was clinging to as if her life depended on it. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Me!?" yelled the girl, "Edward, you're the one who is trying to dislocate my shoulders! Let me go!"_

_He glanced down at her, incredulously, "Me? Let you go? Why are you still up here Bella? Do you really want to be late for our first day of middle school?"_

_He saw her eyes fill with dread, and immediately released her._

"_Bella, what's really wrong?" he asked gently._

"_I'm scared," she whispered, while playing with her hair. "Everything is going to be different. Emmett told me that we might not be friends anymore."_

_The boy gave her a look that questioned her sanity. _

"_Bella," he sighed, "if I'm not your friend, then I won't be anyone's friend."_

_She glanced up at him hopefully, but when she met his eyes she quickly looked down again. _

"_He said that you would say that. He said that you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings."_

_The boy clenched his teeth and said, "Isabella, this can be easy, or this can be hard. But one way or another you are coming to school with me."_

_She just shook her head and continued to stare at the ground._

"_Fine," grumbled the boy._

_He stood up, picked the girl up, and threw her over his shoulder. On his way out the door he grabbed her backpack._

"_Edward!" she squealed, while punching him in the back, "let me down!"_

_He ignored her, and carried her all the way to his mom's van, which was parked outside. _

_As they neared the van he let the girl down, while keeping a hold of her arm, to steady her. _

"_Bella," he said, "don't test me. I'll always be there to kidnap you, caveman style. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way."_

So, my choices were to either walk to the car on my own, or to have my big, strong best friend slash personal Greek god carry me? Hard choice.

"Edward!" I shouted, "I'm not going and you can't make me."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, "will you ever learn?"

He walked towards me, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. Before he could set me down in the car, I had a really nice view of his firm little butt. Yep, this was definitely worth it.

While he was walking to get to his seat, Alice turned around from the passenger's side and gave me a knowing look.

Damn psychic pixie. She knew exactly what I just did.

Edward got into the car, and we pulled out and were on our way.

________________________________________________________________

Four hours and 3 bathroom breaks later, we had arrived. Edward insisted on helping us move in before he even checked his dorm out.

We quickly gathered our stuff and walked into our dorm.

"Welcome to Justin Hall!" exclaimed an overly perky RA. "What are your names?"

"Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen," I said with a smile.

She scanned a list of names. "Great! You two are on my floor! Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure," replied Alice, "that would be great."

We followed perky RA, whose name we still do not know, to our room on the 4th floor.

"I hope you guys have a good year! I'm Ashleigh! You should come to me if you need anything!" said perky RA as she walked out the door.

We sat down our stuff and looked around. This place had some potential.

There were two lofted beds on either side, with a desk underneath them. There were also a couple of dressers and closets. Everything was light colored.

"Bella! I love it!" squealed Alice.

"I know, I love it too!" I replied. "Let's go help Edward now."

Apparently Edward is on the 6th floor of the same building, so we decided to go check out his room before we got his stuff.

So we got his keys from his RA, Mike, and walked up the stairs.

The boys' floors were plainer, but I guess that's to be expected. When we reached his door he put his keys in and opened it.

"What the HELL is that smell," I asked.

It looks like Edward's roommate had been living here already. He must be in a sport. I glanced around for the source of the stench, but eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I went backed into the hallway in search of some slightly cleaner air.

Before I could completely back into the hallway I ran into someone. Oh crap, that must be Edward's roommate.

I turned to apologize, but before I could say anything the person did.

"Isabella Swan?"

I whipped around to see what this creeper who knew my name looked like.

I was met with a very familiar pair of brown eyes.

**A/N: I'm sure you can guess who that is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Twilight is not mine. Sad times, I know.**

**Sorry about how long it took for me to post this chapter. I'm still not happy with it, but I didn't really want to keep you guys waiting any longer. =]. Anyways, I'd appreciate reviews. Thanks! Sorry for any mistakes you find in this chapter. **

I stared at the person in front of me in disbelief, "Jacob Black?"

What. The. Hell.

Is my life turning into a cheesy sitcom? Seriously? Am I being freaking Punk'd?

Jacob Black was my friend and neighbor from the year that I lived in Phoenix with my mom. I was the tomboy that played football with the boys and he was the nerd who talked with a stutter. You wouldn't think we'd have been friends, but we were.

I eyed his body with some slight appreciation. Jacob Black was a nerd no more. His long, silky black hair, tanned skin, and obvious muscles were enough to make any girl swoon; except for the girl that's secretly in love with her best friend of course. Although, he could definitely provide some great eye candy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him excitedly and run up to hug him.

He still looked a little stunned as he hugged me back. "I... I...um, w-well..."

Oh Lord. Maybe he HASN'T changed that much.

"Don't pop an aneurysm Jakey-kins, spit it out," I sighed.

He grinned at my use of his old nickname, "Belly-boo! I didn't expect to see you here!" he exclaimed, using my old nickname as payback. "And for as to why I am here, I got a full ride for track. I couldn't turn it down."

Ah! That explained the smell at least! Stinky track shoes are nobody's friend.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked me curiously.

"Well, it's pretty close to my house, and..."

"No, no, I know that you live in Forks, I mean why are you in my room?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"Oh! My friend, Edward, is your roommate I guess. I'm just up here checking it out with him, and his sister slash my roommate, Alice."

I glanced behind me at Edward and Alice. I was shocked to see that Edward was glaring at Jacob. I almost think glaring is too light of a word. It was like a flat out death stare. If looks could kill Jacob would be 6 feet under by now.

Erm... that's strange. I guess Edward put on his grumpy pants this morning. I'm going to have to remember to ask him what crawled up his ass and died later.

Actually, what might be stranger is the excited look that Alice keeps throwing me. Is she happy about her brother's death stare? Does she want to hook me up with Jacob? Or does she think that Jacob will give her coffee? Knowing the psycho pixie, it could be any of the above.

I turned back to Jacob.

"Dude!" I shouted, unnecessarily loudly, "I haven't seen you in years! Let's go get some Starbucks!"

He laughed at my obvious excitement, "Sure Belly-boo."

I turned back to Edward and Alice. I was going to tell them that they could come with us, but I was caught off guard by Edward's death glare.

"Who the hell shoved a stick up your ass, Cullen?" I hissed at him.

He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the other side of the room. He released me when we were out of hearing range of Alice and Jacob. My arm still tingled where his fingers had been.

"Bella, you haven't seen this guy in years." He whispered angrily, "what if he's some kind of axe swinging murderer?!"

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I chose to be sarcastic.

"I don't, but as he's your roommate, I would be more worried about yourself than about me," I said to him, with a glare that matched his own. "I'll call you when I get back to my dorm, so you know that I didn't get murdered though, if it makes you feel better."

I gave him one last death glare and marched out the door. On my way out I couldn't help but to notice Alice's triumphant smile.

What the hell is that pixie on?

"Bella!" I heard Jacob shout from behind me.

I slowed down to allow him to catch up. We continued to walk together in silence for a while. Eventually I felt the need to apologize for the behavior that Jacob saw back there. Can't have him thinking his roommate is insane.

"Sorry about that, Jake," I said, bitterly. "Edward has always been a bit overprotective, but I don't know what got into him back there."

"Isn't it obvious, Bella?" chuckled Jacob. "He's jealous."

"Jealous? Edward? Of you!?" I said while laughing. "That's funny Jacob. Edward most definitely does NOT like me in that way."

"Bells," said Jacob, in a soothing tone, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm a guy. I know how guys operate. That Edward is jealous."

I looked at Jacob and saw the complete sincerity on his face. He really wasn't messing with me. Maybe Edward was jealous?

No. He doesn't like me like that, there has to be another explanation.

Maybe he was sexually attracted to Jacob and was glaring at Jacob for making him suddenly aware of his homosexual side? I mean Jacob IS a freaking stud.

"Bella," said Jacob softly, as he put a hand on my arm to stop me, "we're here."

Huh. That was fast.

Jacob and I walked into the coffee shop together, placed our orders, and sat together by the window.

"Alright Bells," said Jacob, in his Dr. Phil voice, "what's up with your friend? Why are you so determined to deny that he is jealous?"

I looked down at the ground and started to play with a lose string on my shorts.

"He's too good for me," I said, sadly. "He could have any girl in the world. Why would he choose boring Bella?"

"Woah, woah, woah," said Jacob, incredulously, "are you telling me that you think that you aren't pretty enough for him? With the risk of sounding slightly creepy, Bella, you're freaking HOT."

I immediately blushed.

"Glad to see that something hasn't changed," chucked Jacob, indicating my cheeks.

With that, our drinks called, and Jake went up to get them. I knew that boy was my friend for a reason!

While Jacob was up I felt my phone vibrating and pulled it out so that I could read my text.

_B-_

_Sorry about earlier. Starting college has me stressed. I just have to look out for you Bella, you're like my little sister. Have fun with your friend._

_-E_

I read over the text again and again, and my eyes filled with tears every time.

Edward? Jealous? Yeah right. Not of the guy that he thinks is after his **little sister**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

**Alright. This is ridiculously short, but I really wanted to give a little insight into what Edward was thinking. Sorry it's so short. And I have no idea why there's a line at the end of this, but it won't go away. **

**Okay, and during the last couple chapters I've been averaging about 3 reviews per chapter. If I get 5 reviews by the next chapter I'll update extra fast? Lol! I'm not really sure. Or I could use your name in the story? Just please review?**

Chapter 5

EPOV

I was filled with guilt as I watched Bella storm out of my room. Why did I act like that? I just couldn't control myself.

Jacob gave me an angry glare as he turned to chase after her.

"Edward! What the hell was that!?" shouted a pissed off Alice.

"I have no idea," I said sheepishly. "I really don't know what came over me."

And I wasn't lying to placate my angry pixie of a sister. I really had no idea what had just happened. It was like a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to rip Jacob Blacks head off. I had never disliked someone so intensely without getting to know them. I had never felt anything like this before.

Alice walked over to me and smacked me hard across the face. I grabbed her wrist to stop her from doing it again

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my sore check.

"Hopefully it knocked some sense into your think skull!" hissed Alice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Let me spell this out for you." Alice said, in a venomous voice. "You. Are. Jealous. You want Bella. Not only do you love her. You want in her pants. You want to do the nasty. You want in her bed. You want to have her babies! Understand yet?"

I stared at my lunatic sister for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Bella and I?" I asked her while trying to catch my breath. "Alice, that's hilarious. She's my best friend. My little sister!"

But even as those words left my mouth I knew that they were a lie. Bella is so much more than my little sister. She's my best friend; the person I can tell anything to. I love her more than anything in the world; but that love isn't a romantic love. Not right now; at least, I don't think it is.

"You are pathetic," shouted Alice. "You hurt her day after day, and you don't even realize it."

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked. "Granted, I was rather rude today, but how do I hurt her daily? Bella is my best friend. I would never hurt her."

Alice just glared at me a stomped out of my room.

"Wonderful," I said out loud as I ran a hand through my hair. It's the first day of college and my sister and best friend are both probably mad at me.

I decided to go and get a shower so that I could clear my mind. I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt and walked to the showers in a towel. I stepped in and allowed the hot water to take my mind off of everything else.

Fifteen minutes later, I was ready to take on my problems.

I decided that fixing things with Bella should be my first priority. Alice would come around once I was okay with Bella.

I decided to send her a text. That wouldn't fix everything, but it would be a nice start.

_B-_

_Sorry about earlier. Starting college has me stressed. I just have to look out for you Bella, you're like my little sister. Have fun with your friend._

_-E_

Little sister. It's how I've always referred to Bella, but it just doesn't feel right anymore.


End file.
